1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device used for a projection-type display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional light source device, as shown in FIG. 9, emission light emitted from semiconductor light emitting elements 80 and 81 is collimated by collector lenses 82 and 83, respectively, reflected from a parabolic mirror 84 and focused to the focal point 85 of the parabolic mirror 84.
The focused emission light reflects from the inner surface of a light integrator 86 multiple times, passes through relay lenses 87, 88 and 89, and illuminates a light valve (liquid crystal panel) 60.
The light valve 60 controls the emission light from the semiconductor light emitting elements 80 and 81 according to an image from an image signal processing circuit (not shown) to generate that image. The image generated by the light valve 60 is enlarged and projected through a projection lens 61 onto a screen 62.
Radiator fins 90 are provided to prevent the decrease in brightness of the semiconductor light emitting elements 80 and 81 due to their own heat.
The radiator fins 90 are disposed on the opposite side of a substrate 91 from the side on which the semiconductor light emitting elements 80 and 81 are disposed such that a cooling fan (not shown) provides cooling for the radiator fins 90 (see JP-A-2005-292642, for example).